


I kissed a girl and I liked it

by aleksrothis



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: A Ridiculous Element of Legends Canon I Wish to Inflict Upon Others, Canon-Typical Descriptions, F/F, Femslash Rex, My Fave Legends Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleksrothis/pseuds/aleksrothis
Summary: Mara sighed and tossed her red-gold hair. Karrde had promised her the contact would be here by now.
Relationships: Mara Jade/Mirax Terrik
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	I kissed a girl and I liked it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kartaylir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartaylir/gifts).



> With thanks to Michael Stackpole and Timothy Zahn for their outstanding physical descriptions of these awesome women!!

Mara sighed and tossed her red-gold hair. Karrde had promised her the contact would be here an hour ago.

She leant back against the _Jade Sabre_ , impatiently checking her chronometer. She would give them another hour then she was leaving and Karrde be damned.

There was the sound of hurrying footsteps on ferrocrete and her green eyes widened as Mirax Terrik appeared in the entrance to the landing bay. For some reason the other woman was dressed in overalls rather than her usual form-fitting jumpsuit.

Mirax looked relieved to see Mara, glancing back over her shoulder nervously, as a heavy set of footsteps could be heard following after her down the corridor.

Mara's quick reactions were tested as Mirax pulled Mara around so she blocked any sight of Mirax from the doorway. Mara found her hand resting on Mirax's narrow hips.

"Quick," Mirax said, "Kiss me."

Mara didn't hesitate as she slipped a hand into Mirax's long black hair, the other wrapping around her slender waist. She kissed Mirax, her soft lips parting as Mara plundered her mouth as she had long wanted to. Mirax threw her arms around Mara's shoulders and Mara shuddered as the other woman pressed their bodies close together. 

There was a gasp from the doorway, suggesting their act had had the desired effect to distract the spaceport security guard.

When Mara sensed the security guard had left, she reluctantly pulled away. Mirax's lips were even redder than usual as she swept her tongue across them. Mara struggled to tear her green eyes away from Mirax's lips to meet her brown eyes.

"I need a ride," Mirax told her, getting straight to the point. Her directness was something Mara had always admired about her.

"What happened to the _Pulsar Skate_?" Mara asked.

A frown crossed Mirax's beautiful face. "It's been impounded. I was trying to meet a buyer but apparently he's wanted by the local authorities. I called around and Karrde said you'd be here."

Mara decided she didn't care if Karrde's contact was still coming. They had their chance and now it was too late. "My next stop's Mirrin Prime, if that works for you? It's a long trip."

Mirax smiled, and a challenge flashed through her brown eyes. "I'm sure you can find a way to keep me entertained."

Mara remembered how Mirax had felt pressed against her and hoped she could. She followed Mirax up the landing ramp with her usual catlike grace, admiring the other woman's shapely long legs

She'd already filled her flight plan so it was an easy matter of requesting authorisation to depart. The spaceport quickly granted her clearance and the _Jade Sabre_ thrust its way into space. 

Mara programmed coordinates for her hyperspace jump into the navicomputer as Mirax settled into the co-pilot's seat, her shapely legs stretched out in front of her.

She was almost there when an alarm blared through the cockpit. "Sithspit," Mara swore, glancing at the screen. "That's a Star Destroyer on the scanners. I don't suppose you have a plan?"

Mirax looked out the viewport. "I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"What do you mean?" Mara turned her green eyes on the other woman. "Do you have your husband's X-wing squadron up your sleeve?"

Mirax laughed. "Look again. That's my father's _Errant Venture_."

Mara took a second look. It was true that only Booster Terrik owned a Star Destroyer painted that particular shade of red, for reasons known only to himself. She relaxed again as Mirax tapped her nails on the dashboard.

"I'll just drop you off, I guess, and then be on my way," Mara suggested, feeling a pang of disappointment. She knew Booster would be grateful to her for helping his daughter out, but his gratitude could be tiresome and Karrde didn't need the favors.

"You know, I'm sure he can find us a private suite," Mirax said.

Mara looked up, blinking her green eyes in confusion. "What for?"

Mirax winked at her. "To pick up where we left off."

Mara suddenly found herself looking forward to landing on a Star Destroyer for the first time in years.


End file.
